(9)Red Bird vs (10)Mike Haggar vs (19)Jill Valentine 2013
Results Round One Wednesday, August 14th, 2013 Ulti's Analysis A long time ago on Board 8, there was a huge argument about whether or not Farmville should be allowed into a games contest on this site. There was worry that it would get rallied to win, and I'm sure now people use League of Legends as an example. But... why? People who play garbage like Farmville, Candy Crush Saga, Words With Friends, and all the rest of that casualbait crap geared toward homemaker women in their 50s and 60s are never going to have strength on GameFAQs. Those people are barely able to use their computers at all, let alone to a level of rallying en masse for some popularity contest on GameFAQs. Red Bird getting last in this poll is about the max strength you'll see from stuff like that. I mean yeah occasionally you'll get a gem like Angry Birds or Bejeweled or Slingo in there -- games that are actually decent -- but the vast majority of them are complete s*** that this site will never bother with. Just stick them all in polls against Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto characters and watch the funny. It was honestly disheartening to see MAYOR OF EARTH MIKE HAGGAR get second place here however, though OBVIOUSLY he was SFFd by Jill Valentine in a gesture of good will from the Nerf King himself. He didn't want to embarrass Mega Man in round 2 en route to destroying this contest, so he bowed out to give everyone else a fair chance! (But seriously, Jill getting 60% here was a fine performance, shame she was wasted on Mega Man in round 2.) Zen's (Late) Analysis Some people had BIRDFEAR here but there was nothing really to worry about. Even with Haggar and Jill giving each other... Marvel vs Capcom SFF (???) neither could possibly be weak enough to lose to a "red bird." And yeah, that was the match. A bunch of nothing. Hopefully we never see casualbait plaguing the contest field again. Just because Little Jimmy plays Angry Birds on his Kindle Fire with that ridiculous protective shell because he keeps throwing it across the room doesn't mean that he's going to go to the game facks dot com and vote. Jill did well here, it was all the confirmation we needed that she'd beat Kratos next round. Jill hasn't had much going on post-MvC3, just some crossovers and re-releases, but she should still retain the same strength in 2018. It was good finally seeing Haggar, yeah I guess he got... Marvel vs Capcom SFF'd (???) by Jill so we can't be 100% sure this is his true strength, but Haggar is the fucking best and I love him On a side note, there is an alright Fatal Fury fan film starring Don Frye as Mike Haggar. He was partially the inspiration for Haggar so it's really cool that this exists: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ykIDS42BMEA Category:2013 Contest Matches